1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical training aids. More particularly, the present invention relates to medical training aids of the type wherein transparencies or models or representations of body organs may easily be attached and removed therefrom. Most particularly, the present invention relates to a medical training doll having a fastener accepting surface which allows interchangeable medical transparencies, "second skins", or organ models to be easily removed and attached thereto for teaching about various physical conditions. The transparencies "second skins", or organ models may be used in conjunction with medical implement accepting and/or injection sites, and/or internal tubing or reservoirs used within the doll.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When an adult faces surgery, the surgeon with the use of charts, for example, can explain the nature of the condition of the patient and the corrective surgery. Anxiety is relieved to the extent possible.
However, when the patient is a child, the situation is different. The hospital is often an unknown and fearful place for a child. The child does not understand what is about to happen. In many cases, the child is too young to understand the type of charts a doctor would use to explain a condition to an adult. Thus, those skilled in the art have searched for an easily usable and easily understood way to explain to children what is wrong, and what is going to be done.
One solution is to provide a life-like model of various portions of the body which can be opened to reveal the organs in question. However, these tend to be rather large, bulky and expensive.
Another solution used to aid in explaining and enabling children to learn about their medical conditions is a soft sculpture doll made with various applique and embroidery. The doll, with the aid of Velcro.RTM. "type" fasteners, opens and closes to reveal internal systems and organs enabling children to learn about their own medical conditions. Since the various flaps are permanently attached, there is no opportunity to show the changes taking place in any particular organ. This limits the usefulness of this type of doll. Thus, those skilled in the art continued to search for the solution of how to provide a practical teaching aid.